The Hunter's Legend
by Dragon's Sword
Summary: I Just love the Vampire knight series so i chose a few characters and created a story of my own. It is strange to think that just one thing can keep you going in life, support you and be there for you. However, what happens when you loose that thing?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Legend

It's strange to think that all you need is one thing, one thing in your life that can support and be there for you. But, what happens when you lose that thing?

I was only 11 when I lost everything, now, you might think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Now I'm 18 and I still feel guilty. I ask myself; should I have done something to stop it when I was younger?

It was a cold night, I could see shadows everywhere of the trees surrounding me. I chose to camp here for the night it is late, wet and pitch black. I had been walking for so long, I didn't know where I was going or when I would get there. I only knew I had to get somewhere far away from here. If I could get out of the country then I would be safer than I am here.

So much for living a peaceful life with no more killing or blood on my hands.

I have been having this dream every night since that day and tonight was no different, It was a blur. I could see fire everywhere smoke drifting up and into the sky. There was screaming from pain and fear all around me, It was a terrifying sight to see. I have not concluded whether 'He' is a man or a demon. I wasn't sure but there 'He' stood, tall and black; black as the darkest night. 'He' was pure evil. I'd never seen anything so dangerous and deadly in only a silhouette.

I awoke it was morning and I knew I had to get moving otherwise all my effort would be a waste. I gathered my small amount of food water sack and my book which was something I had to keep out of the wrong hands. I walked over to the lake and looked at my reflection. I was once a beautiful child but was now a scared hunter fighting for her life. My whole bloodline had always been good looking. My father was handsome in his day and my mother still stayed beautiful until that fateful day. My elder brother every girl in the town and beyond chased him all wanting to court him. Everybody who met me adored me, now it was different. I was a wounded soldier. I washed my face cringing at the sight of the scar from the top of my forehead down to my chin, jagged and deep.

I didn't have a lot of time left, it would be a matter of months before they found me, I filled my water sack back up and left. I wasn't as far away from the next town as I thought. Within in a few hours I was at the border between the forest and the town, the town was huge it looked very prosperous.

Money rules everything and the phrase 'money speaks could not have been more true. Money can guarantee a happy and luxurious life but those that did not have money live an unhappy and hard life.

I walked around town with my hood up. I did not have any money to spend on clothes or jewellery like the majority of girls my age. Who am kidding most girls my age are most likely married to some pigheaded wealthy man. i breathed in and I smelt it this divine smell. I was almost swept away by it. I walked towards the smell and stopped at a bakery; the smell was strong now so strong I almost walked in. Yet I stopped myself, I knew I had no money to buy anything and I would only be torturing myself if I went in. I went to open the door when it opened the other side. Before I could catch myself I was on the ground. I whimpered in more shock than pain.

"I am so sorry miss, are you alright?" Said a deep voice.

I regained focus to find a handsome man standing over me. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I couldn't believe it, this man looked identical to my elder brother I lost many years ago. I open and closed my mouth several times. I stared at the man in front of me in disbelief. I didn't even notice the hand he held out to me. He looked at me then his hand and at me again.

"Let me help you up," he offered.

Even though my brother died years ago, I remember his voice as clear as crystal. When I snapped back to reality and noticed my hood was off I scrambled up and threw my hood back on.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I walked away in a hurry.

I thought I had put all my past behind me but I was wrong. I felt tears streaming down my face as I walked. No one noticed because of my hood and if they had they wouldn't care.

I reached the forest and stopped by a thick and tall tree. I slid down the trunk breathing fast and heavy, trying to catch my breath. i was being silly my brother was dead he has been for 6 years. I heard a noise in the forest, standing up I launched off my feet and took off as fast as I could. I reached a dirt road and was almost across. I didn't have even have enough time to look before I was on the ground. Everything hurt, every bone and muscle in my body was screaming in pain. I cannot move my body. It started to go dark and I could only hear loud yelling. I blacked out.

Thank you for reading.

Has been updated and edited.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in pain I saw a blinding light I covered my eyes. Was I dead

"Oh my, you're awake!" said a woman.

My eyes adjusted to the light. My head hurt like hell, sitting up I saw two stunning men standing in the room.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," the blond spoke first.

My eyes darted across the room. I did not know where I was nor had any recollection of what happened. I stiffened knowing I was in unknown territory and two strangers sat in front of me. I could not trust these men in the room. I shifted in the bed and it was soft and fluffy. I looked at both men.

"Where am I?" My voice came out as scratchy and my throat hurt.

"You are in my hotel up in my private quarters. You ran out in front of my carriage you are very lucky you're not dead. You were still hit though so we brought you here and treated your wounds," said the blond.

I felt bandages all over my body I must have at least broken a bone or two.

"You have a cracked rib and a broken wrist, as well as bruises and other minor injuries." The blond said handing me a class of water.

I was only able to move one wrist and my chest was as sore along with the rest of my battered body.

After introductions, the brunet-Kaname Kuran, advised for me to stay a few days. I agreed although hesitant. I still knew nothing about who they were. Yet I did not sense any ill will from them.

A few days later I was finally able to move and start walking around. The blond-Takuma offered a private tour of the hotel which I took, I needed to stretch my legs. We walked around the hotel Takuma explaining everything as we went by.

It was noon and I was starving, I could feel my stomach start to grumble. Takuma looked at me

"Would you like to join Lord Kaname and I for lunch?"

"Yes, I would like that," I said jumping at the offer of food.

Takuma led me over to a private table with a curtain hanging to cover most of the view; from the rest of what looked like a restaurant. I sat down, a menu was there and waiting.

"Please, order what you like." Kaname said gesturing to the menu.

I ordered a nice well done steak and vegetables. All the meals while I had been here were delicious and well cooked.

After a hot meal I walked around some more in the garden then left to my room.

Meanwhile Kaname and Takuma were in their office. Standing by the window watching me leave the garden.

"Do we know who she is and where she came from?" Asked Kaname

"How about what she is?"

"What is she then?" Kaname said confused and turned around to face Takuma.

"Fae" answered Takuma.

"Magic has not existed for centuries, so where on earth did she come from?" Kaname wondered.

Thank you for reading.

Updated and edited.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic was long destroyed by humans, all the Fae killed or burned; witches hunted. If you associated with or had any form of magic, you would have a death sentence. It was a dark time for everyone.

Three months had gone by Kaname and Takuma insisted I stay until my wrist had healed. I was reluctant but agreed, my wrist was healing but i was weak and need to strengthen up again.

I am getting dressed by the maid in a dress which I despised. After many years of tunics and pants burned in my body, I was not as fond of dresses as i used to be. I was a tad bit concerned about my scars; I was so used to hiding them I was not comfortable not in the least.

The night dragged on Kaname asked me to attend a ball. I complied out of t now I am starting to regret it

I remember balls my parents held (I was only allowed to a few) I enjoyed them a lot. The dancing, a nice meal and all the sweets there were. I remember once I tried to take a glass of wine and drink it but my elder brother intervened. Mother did not take it well and I was not allowed near any more wine after that. Alcohol had become my "best friend" in the last year or two; some nights it was better to drown my loss than accept it.

After being stared at enough, I exited to my room. I was sick of all the questions people were throwing at me. I had used magic to hide some of my scars but not enough for Kaname and Takuma to notice I was using magic. I swore that I would only use it when needed but I wanted to look less like a freak for one night. It was easy to hide what you are from humans but hiding from a pureblood vampire was difficult.

I got to my room to find my balcony window wide open. I rushed over to my bed and I felt under it; the book was gone. I searched my room in a frenzy, nothing. I ran out of my room and down stairs. I saw Kaname and Takuma seeing the guest out.

"Oh, I thought you had gone to your room, is everything alri…" he asked.

I pushed him up against the wall with a sharp silver dagger to his throat.

"Where is it?" I screamed.

Takuma and many other guest had their fangs bearing. I pushed the dagger closer to Kaname's neck.

"Where is what?" Kaname asked not the least bit fazed.

I looked into the pureblood eyes they were a crimson red.

"My book," I yelled again desperate to find it.

"We don't have your book but we can help you find it, if you put Kaname down," Takuma said calmly.

Magic started to swirl around me

"If you dare come any closer I will kill him I swear," I yelled.

"Kill me, you know that will not end well for you," Kaname reasoned.

I looked him in the eye was not wrong. I released him and put the dagger back in its sheath.

"Fine," I sighed.

Takuma looked at the other vampires now retreating but still on

guard.

"What book?" Takuma asked puzzled.

"A grimoire, a very powerful one, i found my balcony window open and the grimoire gone," I answered.

"Kaname and I would have no use for a grimoire so we wouldn't have taken it"

I apologized for acting rashly when I now know they did not take it. "Why do you have this grimoire?" Takuma asked still very puzzled.

I hesitated. "I have to keep it safe and out of the wrong hands, I am its protector," I paused "Its guardian."


End file.
